Nico di Angelo
Nico di Angelo - piętnastoletni grecki półbóg włoskiego pochodzenia, syn Hadesa i Marii di Angelo. Jest młodszym bratem Bianki di Angelo oraz starszym przyrodnim bratem Hazel Levesque. W Podziemiu jest znany jako Król Upiorów (tytuł ten przejął od ducha Minosa). Jego chłopakiem jest Will Solace. Historia Wczesne lata thumb|314x314px|[[Hades, ojciec Nica.]] Nico di Angelo urodził się jako syn Hadesa, greckiego boga Podziemia, umarłych i bogactwa oraz śmiertelniczki Marii di Angelo 28 stycznia 1932 r. w Wenecji we Włoszech, przed II wojną światową, a co za tym idzie, przed zawarciem paktu Wielkiej Trójki mówiącego, że żaden z nich nie może mieć półboskich dzieci. Ponieważ Nico urodził się we Włoszech, a jego matka była Włoszką (córką dyplomaty w Waszyngtonie), mówi płynnie po włosku. Miał starszą siostrę o imieniu Bianca. Jako dziecko Nico miał obsesję na punkcie piratów. W wieku około sześciu lat odwiedził pałac Dioklecjana w Splicie w Chorwacji. Jeden z jego sąsiadów, Pietro, był weteranem afrykańskiej kampanii Mussoliniego. W Krwii Olimpu Nico widzi krótkie wspomnienie z tego czasu - jego matka uśmiecha się do niego, gdy oboje przechodzą przez wenecki Grand Canal. Śmierć matki W pewnym momencie pod koniec II wojny światowej Nico i jego rodzina wyjechali z Włoch do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie zatrzymali się w luksusowym hotelu w Waszyngtonie. Ich matka, Maria zmarła, gdy Zeus uderzył w hotel, w którym przebywali Piorunem Piorunów w próbie zabicia rodzeństwa, jednak byli chronieni przez Hadesa, gdy wzniósł nieprzeniknioną ścianę czarnej energii, aby ochronić ich przed bronią brata ale Hades nie był w stanie ochronić swojej matki na czas. Następnie zdewastowany Hades nakazał Erynii Alekto zabrać Nica i Biankę do Podziemia i wykąpać ich w rzece Lete, aby wymazać im wspomnienia. Waszyngton D.C oraz Kasyno i hotel Lotos W Klątwie Tytana Bianca przypomina sobie, że wkrótce po tym, jak ona i Nico zostali pozbawieni swoich wspomnień, wrócili do Waszyngtonu D.C., prawnik (Alekto w przebraniu) powiedział im, że ich rodzice nie żyją i pozostawili im pieniądze bankowe. „Prawnik” przychodził od czasu do czasu, by sprawdzić ich oboje. W tym czasie Nico i Bianca zostali zapisani do szkoły z internatem. W tym czasie Bianca zapoznała się z systemem metra w mieście. W Krwii Olimpu Nico widzi krótkie wspomnienie z tego czasu - jego siostra Bianca, śmiejąca się, gdy ciągnęła go przez National Mall. Po pewnym czasie Hades, mając nadzieję, że jedno z jego dzieci może kiedyś stać się herosem z Wielkiej Przepowiedni, postanowił umieścić je w hotelu i kasynie Lotos i zlecił Alekto kolejne zadanie - znowu przebrana za prawnika, Alekto kazała Nicowi i Biance opuścić szkołę z internatem i zabrała ich aż do hotelu Lotos w Las Vegas w Nevadzie. Po tym, co rodzeństwo uważało za miesiąc w hotelu Lotos nico i Bianca przesiedzieli siedemdziesiąt lat. Po upływie tego czasu, zostali zabrani popnownie przez Alekto, tym razem przebraną za innego prawnika. Alekto odwiozła Nica i Biankę z powrotem na wschód, do D.C., a następnie do Maine. Zostali przywiezieni do szkoły wojskowej o nazwie Westover Hall, za którą zapłacił Hades, wykorzystując coś, co Nico i Bianca uważali za fundusz powierniczy pozostawiony im przez rodziców. W tym momencie Nico miał obsesję na punkcie gry Magia i Mit. Bianca wspomniała, że latem przed opuszczeniem Westover Hall (podczas wydarzeń z Morza Potworów), ona i Nico ponownie odwiedzili Waszyngton D.C. i byli bardzo zaskoczeni, widząc kilka stacji metra, których wcześniej tam nie było. W Klątwie Tytana Bianca wspomina, że podczas ich wizyty kilka potworów (przebranych za śmiertelników) próbowało zaatakować ich w zaułku. Nico wspomina także, że widział kierowcę autobusu (najprawdopodobniej satyra w przebraniu) z rogami kozła, chociaż Bianca mu wtedy nie wierzyła. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Klątwa Tytana'' Nico po raz pierwszy pojawił się ze swoją siostrą w Westover Hall. Bianca i Nico zostali prawie porwani przez mantikorę o imieniu Cierniak. Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson i Annabeth Chase próbowali ich uratować, ale na ratunek przybyły także Łowczynie Artemidy. Rodzeństwa poszukiwał Grover, który uważał ich za dwóch bardzo potężnych, nieznanych półbogów. Nico miał w tej książce około dziesięciu lat i wydawał się być bardzo zainteresowany grą karcianą o mitologii greckiej o nazwie Magia i Mit. Kiedy natomiast dwunastoletnia Bianca przyjęła propozycję Artemidy, by zostać Łowczynią, Nico był zły na nią za to, że go porzuciła. Był bardzo zafascynowany także Apollinem i jego rydwanem - pytał się go różne rzeczy (np. dlaczego to nie Helios prowadzi rydwan słońca). W Obozie Herosów „uratował” Percy'ego rozpraszając Dionizosa, który był rozzłoszczony na syna Posejdona. Tuż przed misją, Percy odkrył, że Nico podsłuchał rozmowę Bianki i Zoe Nightshade, po czym dwunastolatek kazał przysiąc Percy'emu, że będzie chronił jego siostrę, co ostatecznie heros obiecał. W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku ujawniono, że w pewnym momencie swojego pierwszego pobytu w Obozie Herosów, Nico zatrzymał się i rozmawiał z boginią Hestią, stając się pierwszym półbogiem, który uczynił to od wielu lat. Chłopak pojawił się następnie dopiero, gdy Percy, Thalia, Grover i Annabeth wrócili z misji, a Percy wyjaśnił mu, że Bianca zginęła, aby uratować pozostałych w misji, ponieważ została zabita przez mniejszą wersję Talosa, gdy zabrała ze złomowiska bogów figurkę Hadesa do gry Magia i Mit dla Nica. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął wściekać się na Percy'ego, mówiąc mu, że go nienawidzi, i przypominając mu o obietnicy. Percy próbuje go pocieszyć, ale dziesięciolatek twierdził, że wyczuwa, że jego siostra nie żyje. Kiedy w obozie pojawili się czterej ostatni szkieletowi wojownicy, Nico, nie chcąc, by skrzywdzili Percy'ego, powiedział im: „Odejdźcie!”, a potwory zniknęły szczelinie w ziemi, którą Nico stworzył przez przypadek. Nica po raz ostatni widziany był w lesie. Percy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak jest synem Hadesa po tym, jak poślizgnął się i znalazł figurkę boga, którą Bianca kazała dać bratu, jeśli umrze. Nico opuścił obóz przez Labirynt Dedala, gdzie spotyka ducha Minosa. Później okazuje się, że innym ważnym powodem, dla którego uciekł tego dnia, była miłość - jego romantyczne uczucia do Percy'ego przeraziły Nica, który początkowo nie mógł się z nimi pogodzić. Później, w Domu Hadesa Nico stwierdził, że to objawienie nęka go nienawiścią i urazą do Percy'ego. ''Bitwa w Labiryncie'' Duch króla Minosa odnalazł Nica w Labiryncie i manipulował nim, aby zabił Dedala w zemście za jego niesprawiedliwą, choć bardzo zasłużoną, śmierć. Aby zdobyć zaufanie syna Hadesa, Minos prowadził go przez Labirynt, ratując wiele razy i ucząc go, jak wykorzystywać swoje półboskie moce syna Hadesa. Najprawdopodobniej Minos był również tym, który nauczył Nico podróżować cieniem. Później Nico wspomniał, że próbując opanować tę umiejętność, początkowo wpadał na ściany i odbył kilka przypadkowych podróży do Chin. Półbóg był po raz pierwszy widziany w iryfonie, który Bianca wysłała Percy'emu. Nico próbował wezwać ducha Bianki wiele razy, ale mu się nie udało. Sfrustrowany próbował zawrzeć układ z ojcem, zamieniając „duszę za duszę”. Percy uważał, że Nico go ściga, ale on tak naprawdę chciał kogoś innego. Nico postanowił znaleźć duszę kogoś, kto oszukał śmierć i zamienić ją z duszą Bianki, po drodze przywołując duszę Tezeusza. Później Nico niespodziewanie spotkał Percy'ego, Annabeth, Tysona i Grovera na Ranczu Potrójne G. Wszedł na ranczo, aby omówić z Gerionem znalezienie duszy, której potrzebował. Rozgniewany groził im, ale został zatrzymany przez właściciela rancza. Nico wciąż obwiniał Percy'ego za śmierć Bianki i mówi mu o tym. Następnie został związany przez Geriona i prawie sprzedany armii tytanów. Kiedy Percy zaoferował potworowi ofertę uratowania go, Nico krzyczał, że nie chce, by Percy go ratował. Niemniej jednak Percy uratował Nica, zabijając Geriona z pomocą Hery i przekonał go, aby spróbował ponownie wezwać ducha Bianki. To działa, jednak Bianca powiedziała bratu, aby nie złościł się na Percy'ego ani nie miał pretensji, ponieważ jest to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dla dzieci Hadesa. Powiedziała, żeby przestał obwiniać Percy'ego, ponieważ to na nią tak naprawdę Nico jest zły, że go porzuciła. Ostrzegła też, że Kronos wyczuwa Nica, a potem znika. Nico został na Ranczu Potrójne G, podczas gdy inni odeszli. Nico został następnie nakłoniony przez Minosa do powrotu do Labiryntu, aby uratować Percy'ego, ale został schwytany przez dwie drakainy z armii Kronosa. W bitwie w warsztacie Dadala Nico otwarł szczelinę w ziemi, wysyłając Minosa z powrotem do Podziemia i nazywając się Królem Upiorów. Powiedział Percy'emu, że tylko umarli go akceptują i robią to tylko ze strachu. Następnie uciekł z Percym, Annabeth i Rachel Elizabeth Dare, którzy musieli wrócić do Labiryntu, by znaleźć Grovera i Tysona. Po drodze zobaczyli Kronosa (w postaci Luke'a Castellana). Desperacko próbując uratować wszystkich, chłopak pokazał swoje prawdziwe moce, wyczarowując ścianę czarnego kamienia, która powstrzymała Kronosa przed podążeniem za nimi z powrotem do Labiryntu, ale jednocześnie uświadomiła Kronosowi, że jest synem Hadesa. Kiedy odnaleźli Grovera i Tysona, znaleźli również dawno zaginionego boga Pana, a Nico zauważył, że bóg dzikiej przyrody tylko z nim nie rozmawiał. Podczas bitwy o Labirynt Nico wzywał wielu nieumarłych wojowników do walki i udało mu się powstrzymać niektóre drakainy przed dotarciem do domków. Wysiłek prawie go zabił, przez co upadł, a pod koniec bitwy jego ubrania zaczęły płonąć. Percy znalazł go i pomógł mu, podając mu nektar. Następnie Nico uwolnił duszę Dedala, który ofiarował swoją duszę na okup, ale Nico zdecydował, że Bianca powinna zostać tam, gdzie jest. Czuł się nie na miejscu w Obozie Herosów i nie chciał jeść z innymi półbogami ani dołączać do śpiewów przy ognisku. Przywołał ducha Bianki po raz ostatni, by się z nią pożegnać. Powiedział Percy'emu, że opuści Obóz Herosów, ponieważ czuje, że do niego nie należy, tak jak jego ojciec nie należy do Olimpu. Przed wyjściem Percy dał mu małą figurkę Hadesa, którą Bianca podarowała mu przed swoją śmiercią. Pojawił się ponownie pod koniec urodzin Percy'ego w jego mieszkaniu i ofiarował sposób na pokonanie Kronosa, ale rozproszył go niebieski tort urodzinowy Percy'ego. Percy zaoferował mu kawałek i oboje weszli do środka, aby porozmawiać o tajnym planie Nica pokonania Kronosa. ''Archiwum Herosów'' ''Percy Jackson i Miecz Hadesa'' Nico jest jednym z trzech półbogów wraz z Thalią i Percym, którzy zostali wezwani przez jego macochę Persefonę, aby znaleźć miecz Hadesa. Percy uważa, że to zły pomysł, ale Nico ma nadzieję zyskać uznanie ojca Hadesa. Mówi Thalii i Percy'emu, dlaczego muszą iść na wyprawę. Ku irytacji Percy'ego wymyślił logiczne powody. Jego wiedza o Podziemiu i jego mieszkańcach pomaga im ukończyć misję. Później pozostaje w pałacu ojca, aby omówić z ojcem nadchodzącą wojnę tytanów. Zanim jego przyjaciele wychodzą, przypomina Percy'emu o swoim pomyśle pokonania Kronosa. ''Ostatni Olimpijczyk'' Teoria Nica, by zyskać przewagę nad tytanami, został wreszcie ujawniona: miał sprawić, że Percy będzie niezwyciężony, kąpiąc go w rzece Styks, podobnie jak Tetyda wykąpała w rzece swojego syna Achillesa. Później okazało się, że Nico miał nadzieję, że sprawi to, że Percy się w nim zakocha. Zostało wykazane, że po śmierci Bianki Hades uważał, że nie ma kompetentnego dziecka, wielokrotnie wspominając, że Bianca mogłaby lepiej wykonać spełnienie wymagań ojca. W pewnym momencie Nico zaczął przygotowywać się do swojego planu, przeprowadził badania przeszłości Luke'a i znalazł jego matkę, May Castellan. Pragnął także dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej matce i swojej przeszłości. Nico pojawił się po raz pierwszy we śnie Percy'ego na górze Tamaplais/Othrys, korzystając z okazji, by podsłuchać rozmowę tytanów Hyperiona i Kriosa, a także uwięzionego pod ciężarem nieba Atlasa. Krótko po tym, jak Charles Beckendorf poświęcił swoje życie, w wybuchu Księżniczki Andromedy, statku Kronosa, Nico spotkał się z duchem syna Hefajstosa i dowiedział się, że Beckendorf poszedł do Elizjum. Później Nico przybył cieniem do Obozu Herosów, co początkowo przeraziło Kalinę i Leneusa, z którymi omówił z zniknięcie Grovera, po czym spotkał Percy'ego. Chłopak wreszcie był w stanie przekonać go, by zrealizował ich plan, i oboje wraz z Panią O'Leary udali się cieniem do starego domu Luke'a, aby spotkać się z May Castellan. Następnie krótko potkali boginię Hestię, która powitała ich ciepło i zaoferowała jedzenie. Wkrótce potem cała trójka wkroczyła do Podziemia, gdzie Nico, który cały czas oszukiwał Percy'ego, kazał Eryniom zabrać ich do pałacu Hadesa. Ujawnił, że aby uzyskać informacje o swojej przeszłości i matce, Nico musiał zaprowadzić Percy'ego do Hadesa w zamian, i chociaż Nico nie miał złych zamiarów, i zrobił to dopiero po tym, jak Hades obiecał nie skrzywdzić przyjaciela. Jego ojciec ujawnił, że prawnikiem, który usunął Nica i Biankę z hotelu i kasyna Lotos, była erynia Alekto, w przebraniu, ale odmawia podania szczegółów na temat śmierci matki. Następnie Pan Umarłych zamknął bratanka w lochu, a syna odesłał do jego pokoju. Nico, którego przytłoczyło poczucie winy pomógł Percy'emu uciec i wykąpać się w rzece Styks, co sprawiło, że mógł pokonać całą armię umarłych i samego Hadesa. Podczas gdy syn Posejdona odszedł na powierzchnię, Nico został w Podziemiu, by nakłonić ojca do wzięcia udziału w wojnie z Kronosem. Później Nico próbował wezwać ducha swojej matki, ale duch Bianki pojawił się i powiedział, żeby tego nie robił. Następnie ją odesłał i zobaczył scenę śmierci ich matki, w której Zeus rozwalił hotel. Oglądając tę scenę, Nico dowiedział się, kim była jego matka, a na koniec był w stanie przekonać Hadesa, aby pomógł obozowiczom w walce z tytanami. Podczas Bitwy o Manhattan walczył u boku swojego ojca, Persefony i Demeter z wojownikami Kronosa. Bo ostatecznym starciu był obecny na Olimpie, gdzie stał przy boku Hadesa, który otrzymał stołek. Po spotkaniu Nico powiedział mu o tym, że Rachel ukradła Mrocznego i poleciała na nim do Obozu Herosów, by przejąć ducha Wyroczni oraz wraz z nim i Annabeth popłynął na grzbiecie hipokampa na Long Island. W następnych dniach przewodził tworzenia domku Hadesa. Między seriami Niestety popularność Nico trwała tylko kilka tygodni. Potem obozowicze robili wszystko, co mogli, aby go unikać i zapomnieli, że był w. (Chociaż mniej więcej rok później Will Solace powiedział mu, że to tak naprawdę on odizolował się i nie chciał spędzać z nikim czasu. Fakt, że Percy zaczął spotykać się z Annabeth, nie poprawił nastroju Nica. W rezultacie Nico od czasu do czasu pojawia się tylko w Obozie. Jakiś czas po bitwie na Manhattanie Hades podarował Nicowi na urodziny francuskiego szofera zombie, Julesa-Alberta. W nieznanym bliżej czasie Hades pokazał Nicowi Obóz Jupiter. Dał mu wskazówki, by przedstawił się jako syn Plutona i by nie mówił Rzymianom o Obozie Herosów, ponieważ był to nieodpowiedni czas. Nico zrobił, jak mu kazał ojciec, przedstawił się jako syn rzymskiego odpowiednika Hadesa(Plutona) i został tam mianowany ambasadorem Plutona oraz senatorem. We wrześniu po bitwie na Manhattanie, po schwytaniu Tanatosa, gdy umarli wracali do świata żywych, Nico udał się do Podziemia w nadziei na uratowanie swojej siostry Bianki, ale nie był w stanie aby to zrobić, ponieważ postanowiła się odrodzić i dlatego nie mogła zostać przywrócona do życia. Zamiast tego wyprowadził z Pół Asfodelowych swoją przyrodnią siostrę, córkę Plutona, Hazel Levesque. Zaprowadził ją do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie pretorzy, Jason Grace i Reyna Ramírez-Arellano przyjęli ją. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Zagubiony Heros'' Nico został wspomniany przez Annabeth jako jedna z osób, która poszukuje zaginionego Percy'ego. ''Syn Neptuna'' Nico po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Obozie Jupiter, kiedy Hazel przedstawiła go Percy'emu, który stracił pamięć. Syn Hadesa rozpoznał go, jednak nie ujawnił tego, by ukryć fakt, że poznał go wcześniej greckim obozie. Następnie przyszedł Frank Zhang i zabrał Percy'ego do łaźni, a Nico poszedł z Hazel do świątyni Plutona., gdzie córka boga Podziemia miała wizję z przeszłości o swoim ostatnim dniu w Nowym Orleanie. Był zmartwiony, że jego przyrodnia siostra nad nimi nie panuje. Następnie syn Hadesa i córka Plutona postanowili pójść na codzienny apel, po drodze jednak Hazel nieświadomie przywołała spod ziemi bryłkę złota. Nico był pod wrażeniem, ponieważ dziewczynie udało się wygiąć złoto i znów umieścić pod ziemią. Następnie oboje szybko udali się na apel, na który ledwo zdążyli. ''Znak Ateny'' W ''Znaku Ateny'', po tym, jak wrócił z Tartaru i został zamknięty w spiżowej kadzi, niestety znów stał się ponury, tajemniczy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Bardzo się zmienił. Obiecał Percy'emu, że doprowadzi innych członków załogi "Argo II" do Epiru i zamierza dotrzymać tej przysięgi. ''Dom Hadesa'' W ''Domu Hadesa'' autor pozwolił nam poznać uczucia nim targające. Jak się okazało, Nico nie tylko podziwiał Percy'ego od najmłodszych lat, lecz na początku był również w nim zakochany. Po śmierci starszej siostry, podobno przestał się durzyć w Percy'm. Był zazdrosny o Annabeth i dlatego jej unikał. Kochał Percy'ego i nienawidził go jednocześnie, ponieważ uważał, że to przez niego Bianca zginęła. Nienawidził siebie za tę miłość do Jacksona. Miał strasznie mieszane uczucia. O uczuciach jakimi darzył syna Posejdona, wie tylko Jason, który od tej pory postanawia go wspierać. Nico powiedział, że gdy uda mu się przenieść monument Ateny Partenos do Obozu Herosów, by zapobiec wojnie, to odejdzie już na zawsze. ''Krew Olimpu'' W ''Krwi Olimpu'' Nico dowodzi wyprawą mającą na celu przetransportowanie Ateny Partenos na Wzgórze Herosów. W tym celu gotów jest poświęcić własne życie (podróże cieniem bardzo go wyczerpują; może nawet umrzeć). Podczas tej podróży nawiązuje bliską relację z Reyną, kiedy razem bronią się przed Orionem w jej rodzinnym mieście (dziewczyna musi tam stawić czoła swojej przeszłości). Reyna razem z Trenerem martwią się o niego. Podczas misji zemdlał na 3 dni. Oni nie opuścili go. W jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów Nico wyjawia Percy'emu i Annabeth, że z początku był zadurzony w synu Posejdona. Robi to, aby oczyścić atmosferę. Gdy Annabeth się o tym dowiaduje uśmiecha się, jakby się domyślała. Nico zaczyna coś czuć do Willa. ''Apollo i Boskie Próby'' ''Ukryta Wyrocznia'' W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' poznajemy Nico z całkiem innej perspektywy. Już nie jako smętnego samotnika, lecz radosnego obozowicza. Obóz Herosów, którego wcześniej raczej unikał, stał się jego domem. Syn Hadesa zaczął spotykać się z Willem Solace, choć niekoniecznie lubi się do tego przyznawać. Charakter Osobowość Nica była zmieniała się w trakcie serii ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'''' oraz [[Olimpijscy Herosi|''Olimpijscy Herosi]]. Jego „ostateczną przemianę” można było zobaczyć w ''Ukrytej Wyrocznii''. Kiedy poznajemy Nica w Klątwie Tytana był on ciężko myślącym, energicznym, radosnym i dociekliwym trzynastolatkiem. Miał niepohamowaną tendencję do zasypywania Percy'ego kłopotliwymi pytaniami. Sam Percy był nim bardzo podirytowany, zwłaszcza gdy ten zapytał go, czy Annabeth jest jego dziewczyną. Był podekscytowany na wieść o byciu półbogiem i porównywał greckie potwory do tych ze swojej gry. Gdy jego siostra postanowiła dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy, poczuł się opuszczony, gdyż była ona dla niego jak druga matka. Mimo to nadal ją kochał i chciał pójść za nią na misję. Ostatecznie tego nie zrobił, lecz kazał Percy'emu obiecać, by ten zadbał, by Biance nic się nie stało. Uciekł z Obozu Herosów z żalem do syna Posejdona, ponieważ „pozwolił umrzeć jego siostrze”. W ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'''' stał się ponury, samotny i zdecydowanie o wiele potężniejszy. Zmianę mogła wywołać w nim śmierć Bianki i manipulacja Minosa. Uważał, że tylko umarli go rozumieją i nigdy nie będzie mógł stać się członkiem Obozu Herosów, tak jak jego ojciec nigdy nie mógł być jednym z Olimpijczyków. Pragnął wymienić duszę Dedala na duszę jego siostry. Chciał zemsty na Percy'm za to, że pozwolił jego siostrze umrzeć. Przebaczył mu jednak, gdy jego siostra ukazała się mu jako duch i powiedziała, że wina nie leży po stronie Percy'ego. Był również bardzo naiwny i zdesperowany, co widać, gdy uwierzył Minosowi w to, że pomaga mu on przywrócić Biankę do życia. Nico okazał się również lojalny wobec olimpijczyków, gdy zdecydował się walczyć po ich stronie, choć mógł przyłączyć się do Kronosa. W [[Ostatni Olimpijczyk|''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku]] Nico szczerze chciał pomóc Percy'emu z przepowiednią, choć okazał się nieco przebiegły, gdy zwabił i uwięził Percy'ego w Podziemiu, w zamian za informacje od Hadesa o jego matce. Pomógł jednak uciec synowi Posejdona z więzienia i był załamany faktem, że ten mu już nie ufa. Był bardzo odważny przeciwstawiając się zarówno Hadesowi, jak i Kronosowi. Nakłonił ojca, aby pomógł swoim braciom. Lubił przebywać we własnym towarzystwie i był bardzo skryty, co powodowało wiele problemów. Po zakończeniu II wojny tytanów, Nico został ciepło przyjęty w obozie,gdzie planowano wybudować nowe domki, w tym domek Hadesa. Zaczynał być mniej skryty i lepiej dogadywać się z ludźmi. Między seriami Nico uświadomił sobie, że nie pasuje do Obozu Herosów, mimo, że było to nieprawdą. Sprawiło to, że znów stał się zamknięty w sobie. W Synu Neptuna, chłopak pokazał, jak bardzo wydoroślał. Bardzo troszczył się o swoją siostrę Hazel i starał się jej pomagać najlepiej jak umie. Pokazał też, że dba o innych, na przykład gdy otwarto Wrota Śmierci, chciał zaprowadzić Biankę z powrotem do świata żywych, lecz przeżywa jej śmierć na nowo gdy dowiaduje się, że ta postanowiła się odrodzić. Mimo wszystko nie mówił Rzymianom o tym, że Percy jest Grekiem, gdyż wiedział, że jest to nieodpowiedni moment i że spowodowałoby to atak na Obóz Herosów W Znaku Ateny, po tym, jak wrócił z Tartaru i został zamknięty w spiżowej kadzi, niestety znów stał się ponury, tajemniczy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Bardzo się zmienił. Obiecał Percy'emu, że doprowadzi innych członków załogi „Argo II” do Epiru i zamierzał dotrzymać tej przysięgi. W Domu Hadesa autor pozwolił nam poznać uczucia nim targające. Jak się okazało, Nico nie tylko podziwiał Percy'ego od najmłodszych lat, lecz na początku był również w nim zakochany. Po śmierci starszej siostry, podobno przestał się durzyć w Percy'm. Był zazdrosny o Annabeth i dlatego jej unikał. Kochał Percy'ego i nienawidził go jednocześnie, ponieważ uważał, że to przez niego Bianca zginęła. Nienawidził siebie za tę miłość do Jacksona. Miał strasznie mieszane uczucia. O uczuciach jakimi darzył syna Posejdona, wiedział tylko Jason, który od tej pory postanawia go wspierać. Nico powiedział, że gdy uda mu się przenieść monument Ateny Partenos do Obozu Herosów, by zapobiec wojnie, to odejdzie już na zawsze. W Krwi Olimpu Nico dowodził wyprawą mającą na celu przetransportowanie Ateny Partenos na Wzgórze Półkrwi. W tym celu gotów był poświęcić własne życie (podróże cieniem bardzo go wyczerpywały; mógł nawet umrzeć). Podczas tej podróży nawiązuje bliską relację z Reyną, kiedy razem bronią się przed Orionem w jej rodzinnym mieście (dziewczyna musiała tam stawić czoła swojej przeszłości). Reyna razem z trenerem Hedge'm martwili się o niego. Podczas misji zemdlał na 3 dni. Oni nie opuścili go. W jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów Nico wyjawił Percy'emu i Annabeth, że z początku był zadurzony w synu Posejdona. Zrobił to, aby oczyścić atmosferę. Gdy Annabeth się o tym dowiedziała uśmiechnęła się, jakby się domyślała, że Nico zaczyna coś czuć do Willa. W Ukrytej Wyroczni poznaliśmy Nico z całkiem innej perspektywy. Już nie jako smętnego samotnika, lecz radosnego obozowicza. Obóz Herosów, którego wcześniej raczej unikał, stał się jego domem. Syn Hadesa zaczął spotykać się z Willem Solace, choć niekoniecznie lubił się do tego przyznawać. Wygląd Nico ma czarne włosy, wyglądające jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, oliwkową, bladą skórę oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy. Percy powiedział, że ma oczy po matce, jednak dodał też, że ma w nich błysk szaleństwa tak jak jego ojciec. Po Hadesie ma też dumny wyraz twarzy. W ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'' jego skóra zbladła na biało, on sam zaczął nosić czarne ubrania z wzorami szkieletów, przy pasie miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza, który przypina łańcuchem, a od od końca książki także pierścień z czaszką, który dostał od Bianki i który podobno należy do ich ojca. W wielu książkach często jest ubrany w ciemnobrązową kurtkę lotniczą. W wizji Hazel w ''Synu Neptuna'' gdy Nico próbował wyciągnąć z Podziemia swoją siostrę, był ubrany w czarny płaszcz. Podczas Bitwy o Manhattan w ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' był ubrany w czarną zbroję oraz hełm w kształcie czaszki. W Synu Neptuna podczas spotkania senatorów był ubrany w czarną togę. Zanim poznaje Hazel, opisuje się jego palce jako upiornie białe, jak palce jego ojca. Według Percy'ego ręce Nica są „zimne jak lód”. Hazel uważała, że wyglądał "naprawdę pociesznie". Twierdziła też, że nie wyglądał strasznie, tylko chudo. W ''Znaku Ateny'' jego wygląd zmienił się: Nico schudł, jego włosy wydłużyły się, a pod oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie. Jego oczy stały się szkliste, co jest skutkiem traumatycznych przeżyć w Tartarze. Kilka dni później w ''Domu Hadesa'' Nico zaczął odzyskiwać siły, ale nadal jest opisywany jako „boleśnie chudy”, z czarną koszulką i dżinsami zwisającymi luźno ze „szkieletu”. Jego ciemne włosy są dłuższe i otaczają twarz. Jednak obszar wokół jego zapadniętych oczu jest bardzo ciemny, a jego cera jest jeszcze bardziej blada niż wcześniej, „chorobliwie zielonkawo-biała, jak barwa soku drzewnego”. Będąc półbogiem z innej epoki, Nico promieniuje „rodzajem starej energii - melancholią, wynikającą ze świadomości, że nie należy do współczesnego świata”. Nico jest także jedynym, którego skóra nie garbuje się w gorącym słońcu północnoafrykańskim, a jeśli tak, to według Jason był jeszcze bledszy niż wcześniej. Jason komentuje, że odkąd opuścił Tartar, Nico „mało spał, a jeszcze mniej jadł”. Widząc, jak Nico przypadkowo jada winogrona, myśli, że to będzie jego jedzenie na cały dzień. Później jest zaskoczony, że Nico ma widoczne mięśnie, kiedy zdejmuje kurtkę. Według Hazel, gdy jest zdenerwowana, twarz Nica stałaby się „tak ciemna jak Tartar”. Kiedy Jason doprowadza go do wściekłości, ziemia się otwiera i Nico „świeci upiornym światłem”. Kiedy Bryce Lawrence doprowadza go do wściekłości, temperatura wokół Nico spada do zera, powodując, że ziemia wokół niego staje się biała od szronu. Kilku półbogów, w tym Leo, Frank, a nawet Jason, wszyscy przyznają, że boją się syna Hadesa. W ''Krwi Olimpu'', ze względu na stres związany z codziennym podróżowaniem cieniem na duże odległości, skóra Nica nabiera niebieskawego odcienia, a jego policzki są zapadnięte. Po tym, jak kurtka lotnicza i czarna koszula z czaszką są rozdarte na strzępy, Nico zaczyna nosić tropikalną, portorykańską koszulę, ozdobioną papugami i palmami oraz napisaną na niej Isla del Encantorico. Jego mięśnie są spuchnięte i poważnie pokryte bliznami po walce z Lykaonem, a po tym, jak Reyna zaszywa je dla niego, daje Nico „nieco przerażające spojrzenie Frankensteina” do tego stopnia, że śmiertelnicy na ulicy są przerażeni na jego widok. W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' Nico miał na sobie wyblakłe czarne spodnie, koszulkę The Ramones i czarną kurtkę pilotkę, ze swoim mieczem przypiętym przy boku. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Percy= , dawny obiekt westchnień i obecny przyjaciel Nica.]] Nico na początku był nim bardzo zainteresowany, jak i ciekawski. Zadawał mu dużo irytujących pytań i go zagadywał. Bardzo mu ufał, więc poprosił go o pilnowanie Bianki podczas misji. Kiedy wrócił ze złymi wieściami, syn Hadesa był na niego tak bardzo wściekły, że życzył mu śmierci i przypadkiem przywołał armię umarłych. Mimo wszystko nie pozwolił mu umrzeć, a odwołał armię i uciekł. W następnych częściach żywi do niego głęboką urazę i widocznie się przed nim denerwuje, ale tego nie okazuje. Jest zazdrosny o Annabeth. Przez pewien czas wykonują misję i trzymają się razem, ale nie zachodzi między nimi coś głębszego niż krótkotrwałe zakopanie toporu. Aby dokonać zwycięstwa dla bogów, zabiera Percy'ego do Styksu, aby otrzymał Przekleństwo Achillesa. Na końcu części zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Percy) i syn Posejdona zaprasza go na zjedzenie tortu. W drugiej serii cały Obóz Herosów poszukuje Percy'ego ,a w tym Nico. Gdy go odnajduje jest zszokowany, ale nie mówi o tym innym spoza rzymskiego obozu. Jest zdezorientowany tym, co się z nim dzieje. Kiedy Percy i Annabeth są na skraju upadku do Tartaru, Nico próbuje im pomóc, ale zamiast tego Percy krzyczy, aby obiecał, że się ponownie spotkają po drugiej stronie. Di Angelo obiecuje, że tak będzie. Następnie wybiera się na misję z Jasonem do Kupidyna, gdzie musi przejść trudną dla niego psychicznie misję - wyjawia Erosowi, że był zadurzony w Percy'm. W ostatniej części wyznaje Percy'emu, że coś do niego czuł, po czym chwali go, mówiąc, że jest super, ale nie jest w jego typie. Jackson jest zdezorientowany. Później Nico znalazł sobie innego chłopaka na obiekt swych westchnień: Willa Solace'a. |-|Will= , obecny chłopak Nica.]] Prawdopodobnie nie znali się wcześniej. Dopiero w ostatniej części Nico go poznaje "we śnie" Clovisa, gdy ten rozmawia z Clarisse i Chejronem. Uważał, że wygląda dosyć zwyczajnie i nie tak, jak typowy Heros. Podczas bitwy spotyka go wraz z Cecilem i Lou Ellen, uważając ich przebranie za mało dyskretne. Will nawiązuje z nim śmiały kontakt, dotykając jego dłoni i opowiadając mu, co się działo. Po tym kategorycznie zabrania mu podróżować cieniem, dodając, że to zalecenie lekarza. Był bardzo zaskoczony reakcją Willa i jego zachowaniem, gdy ani razu nie odwrócił od niego wzroku i zachowywał się do niego tak, jakby wcale się go nie bał (bo tak było; Nico był przyzwyczajony do tego, że prawie wszyscy się go bali). Podczas wojny prawie ciągle się trzymają razem, choć jego towarzystwo nieco go onieśmiela. Widocznie zaczyna mu się nieświadomie podobać. Po bitwie bał się, że syn Apolla znienawidził go za morderstwo Oktawiana, ale wcale tak nie było; Will miał za dużo pracy, aby go spotkać. Był zawiedziony tym, że zamiast Willa przyszedł do niego Jason (przez ich podobny wygląd przez chwilę myślał, że to on), przez co był tym jednocześnie na siebie zdenerwowany i speszony. Kiedy nadchodzi na czas rozmowę z nim, Solace mówi mu, że brakowało mu jego przyjaznej twarzy i towarzystwa, czym jest bardzo zszokowany. Następnie dodaje, że spędzi trzy następne dni w infirmerii ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Nico po tym zaczyna coś do niego czuć, a uczucie opisuje jako: czuł się, jakby w jego brzuchu zmartwychwstała setka martwych motyli. W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' zostają parą. Uwielbiają się nawzajem droczyć, a przy nim Nico jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy i nareszcie nie czuje się odludkiem wśród obozowiczów, co było zapewne sprawką Solace. Apollo opisuje ich jako rozkoszną parę i czuje się przez to opuszczony. Jest zazdrosny o Willa, gdy ten patrzy się na syna bogini młodości, Hebe. Nie wiadomo, jak ich relacja się dokładnie rozwinęła do stania się parą. Współpracują razem i praktycznie można ich spotkać tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Związek Nico i Willa jest opisany w książce "Tajne Akta Obozu Herosów". Przyjaciele |-|Annabeth= , dawna rywalka i obecna przyjaciółka Nica.]] Nico na początku myśli, że to dziewczyna Percy'ego. Między nimi nie było nic, co byłoby można nazwać przyjaźnią, ale Nico był o nią zazdrosny i bardzo chciał, aby odczepiła się od Percy'ego, w którym był zauroczony. Annabeth myślała, że Nico jest w niej zakochany. Przed misją transportu Ateny Partenos di Angelo twierdzi, że mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie jej nienawidzić, ale nie chce dawać jej nieszczerych aluzji. Odkąd wyznał, że coś czuł do Jacksona, oboje się zaprzyjaźnili i byli w swoim stosunku szczerzy, więc nawet po wyjawieniu decyzji, że ona i syn Posejdona zamierzają za rok odejść do Nowego Rzymu był tym naprawdę szczęśliwy. |-|Jason= , syn Jupitera i przyjaciel Nica.]] Z początku Jason miał ambiwalentny stosunek do Nica (bał się go i jednocześnie podziwiał syna Hadesa) myśląc, że mógłby on z łatwością pokonać całą armię. Jednak dopiero na wspólnej misji załapali naprawdę dobry kontakt - Jason go zrozumiał, jeszcze przed tym, gdy wyjawił Kupidynowi, że coś czuł do Percy'ego. Zostają przyjaciółmi, a Nico polubił go na tyle, by się mu zwierzyć - a w tym pozwolić mu się uściskać, gdy Grace rozmawia o jego decyzji o odejściu z obozu. Umiejętności |-|Ogólne umiejętności= * ADHD: podobnie jak większość półbogów, Nico posiada wrodzony nadprzyrodzony refleks bitewny i zmysły, których używa do analizy stylu walki swojego przeciwnika. * Dysleksja: jego umysł jest przystosowany do starożytnej greki. * Walka: początkowo Nico wykazuje więcej umiejętności dziecka niż walki, jednak mogło to jednak wynikać z braku formalnego szkolenia bojowego w Obozie Herosów. W Archiwum Herosów wykazał się przyzwoitymi umiejętnościami bojowymi, gdy był w stanie dotrzymać kroku Percy'emu i Thalii, gdy walczyli z grupą Ker. Nico nie tylko wyszedł z bitwy bez szwanku, ale z łatwością pokonał demony, z którymi walczył. Później walczył nawet u boku Percy'ego i Thalii z tytanem Japetem (ale szybko został obezwładniony). W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku Nico walczy w bitwie o Manhattan i także wychodzi z niej bez żadnej rany, co oznacza, że ma doskonałe umiejętności walki, które imponują nawet półboskim dzieciom Aresa, boga wojny. W Synu Neptuna Hazel wspomina, że była pod wrażeniem, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, jak walczy, sugerując, że doskonalił swoje umiejętności między dwiema seriami, być może podczas pobytu w Obozie Herosów lub Obozie Jupiter. Nico był nawet w stanie walczyć z armią Gai w samym Tartarze, chociaż ostatecznie został przytłoczony ich liczebnością. W Domu Hadesa Nico walczy z ogromną armią potworów Gai, trzymając wysoko Berło Dioklecjana, i wyłania się także bez szwanku po wygranej bitwie, co oznacza doskonałą znajomość szermierki. Podczas tej bitwy Nico samotnie obezwładnił całą grupę potężnych Gegenów, tnąc ich mieczem i zmieniając pagórki mokrej gliny. W Krwii Olimpu'', choć nieco osłabiony podróżowaniem cieniem, Nico wciąż był w stanie szybko pokonać sześciu rzymskich legionistów (chroniąc Willa Solace'a), i należy zauważyć, że Nico nawet nie walczył, by zabić, tylko po to, aby znokautować wrogów. Później robi to samo z sześcioma Kynokefalami. W ostatecznej bitwie z armią Gai w Obozie Herosów, Nico walczy na linii frontu, pokonując wiele innych potworów, jednak p chwili zostaje zmuszony do opuszczenia pola walki (w celu zmierzenia się z Oktawianem przy jednym z jego onagerów). * '''Wiedza mitologiczna': wiedza Nica o mitologii jest bardzo wielka, ponieważ przez rok grał w grę Magia i Mit. W ten sposób był w stanie zidentyfikować Dionizosa, Mantikore, a nawet kotoblepony, (których nie znał nawet Frank Zhang, który także grał w tą grę). * Starożytna greka: W bitwie o Labirynt Nico demonstruje swoją zdolność wzywania umarłych poprzez intonowanie w starożytnej grece. * Język włoski: W Domu Hadesa Nico pokazuje, że mówi płynnie po włosku, ponieważ jest z pochodzenia Włochem. Ponadto, jak pokazano w ''Krew Olimpu, znajomość języka włoskiego przez Nica pomaga mu w pewnym stopniu zrozumieć inne języki romańskie, takie jak hiszpański i portugalski (dlatego też jest jednym z niewielu, którzy rozumieją Paolo Montesa). * Siła woli: Nico, najwyraźniej, ma ogromną, pozornie niezłomną siłę woli, ponieważ był w stanie przetrwać w Tartarze sam, widząc to miejsce w całym swoim niewysłowionym horrorze przez cały czas, jaki tam spędził. Percy, który nawet przez kilka chwil widział, że to doprowadza go do szału, zastanawiał się, jak Nico zdołał przeżyć ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. * Odporność na ból: Nico był w stanie znieść ogromne ilości bólu fizycznego i psychicznego (zwłaszcza blizny zadane przez Lykaona, które „płonęły jak kwas”), ku zdumieniu i szacunkowi Reyny. |-|Półboskie umiejętności= Jako syn Hadesa, Nico jest niezwykle potężnym półbogiem. Jest znacznie lepiej wyszkolony w posługiwaniu się swoimi mocami niż większość dzieci Wielkiej Trójki, takich jak Thalia czy Percy, ze względu na swój czas spędzony w Podziemiu, gdzie, jak twierdził, trenował z umarłymi. W Synu Neptuna Hazel stwierdziła, że Nico jest najpotężniejszym półbogiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała (do tego stopnia, że porównała jego moc do mocy bomby nuklearnej), co jest imponującym podziwem, biorąc pod uwagę, że znała Jasona Grace i dziesiątki innych półbogów (chociaż spotkanie z Percym spowodowało, że zakwestionowała ten wyrok). W Krwi Olimpu Reyna wspomina, że po tym, jak Hedge został uzdrowiony z obrażeń i odpoczywał przez kilka dni, Nico stał się znacznie potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Hazel powiedziała kiedyś, że ona i Nico kontrolują aspekty mocy Hadesa/Plutona: śmierć (Nico) i bogactwo (Hazel). * Geokineza - jest w stanie kontrolować ziemię, unosić głazy w powietrzu i formować z nich ostre pociski, wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi tak gwałtowne, że potrafią niszczyć drzewa i skały, a także otwierać kratery w podłożu, które mogą wessać potwory do podziemia. Gdy się denerwuje, wokół niego więdnie trawa i usychają rośliny. * Nekromancja - Nico może kontaktować się ze zmarłymi, przywoływać ich i odwoływać. Ma również pewną kontrolę nad Eryniami i śmiercią. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" przywołał armię umarłych do pomocy w II Wojnie Tytanów. * Podróż cieniem - potrafi używać cieni jako środków transportu, jednak podróże na dalekie dystanse bardzo go wyczerpują. Podobno po tym jak pierwszy raz użył tej mocy, zemdlał na tydzień. * Wyczuwanie śmierci - potrafi wyczuć czyjąś śmierć lub gdy ktoś jest blisko skonania. Gdy ktoś umiera blisko niego, zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach. Może również wyczuć gdy bogowie wygasają, tak jak było to np. z Panem. * Przywracanie umarłych do życia - Nico potrafił "wyciągać" umarłych z podziemia i przywracać ich do życia. Zrobił to z Hazel. Etymologia Jego imię Nico to niewielka forma słowa Nicolò lub Nicola, włoskiej formy greckiego Nikolaos (Nicholas), co oznacza zwycięstwo ludu. Najprawdopodobniej ma on wywoływać nekrologię, co znaczy martwy. Nico jest także formą greckiego Nike, co oznacza zwycięstwo. Jego nazwisko di Angelo po włosku oznacza anioł. Pełnym znaczeniem jego imienia i nazwiska byłoby zatem anioł umarłych (nawiązując do jego roli jako syna Władcy Umarłych) bądź anioł zwycięstwa. Ciekawostki * Po części właśnie dzięki niemu półbogom udało się pokonać tytanów (plan, w którym Percy miał zanurzyć się w Styksie). * Zewnętrzny wygląd Nica (oliwkowa skóra, czarne włosy, ciemne ubranie) przypomina aparycję Anubisa - postaci z ''Kronik Rodu Kane'' tego samego autora. * Nico został raz zmieniony przez Persefonę w mniszek lekarski (mlecz). * Podczas swoich pierwszych podróży cieniem, kilka razy trafił przypadkowo do Chin. * Matki jego i Hazel mają bardzo podobne imiona: Marie Levesque i Maria di Angelo. * W książce Dom Hadesa został zamieniony przez boga rolnictwa, Triptolemosa, w kukurydzę. * Zna język włoski. * Do końca ''Krwi Olimpu'' jedyną osobą z wyjątkiem Kupidyna (chodzi o Erosa, tylko w wersji rzymskiej), która wiedziała, że był zadurzony w Percy'm, był Jason Grace. * Jako pierwszy heros wiedział o położeniu obu obozów - Obozu Herosów i Obozu Jupiter i odwiedzał oba, ale w żadnym nie mieszkał na stałe. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się w roku 1932. W ''Domu Hadesa'' powiedział do Jasona, że kiedy miał 6 lat, w roku 1938 wyjechał na weekend z Wenecji z matką i Bianką. * Jest pierwszym i jedynym półbogiem, który przeżył samotnie w Tartarze. * Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej przyrodniej siostry, Hazel. * Często pojawia się niepostrzeżenie, jakby wychodził z cienia (bo naprawdę z niego wychodzi). * Jest ambasadorem Hadesa/Plutona. * Gdy tytan Bob (Japet) mieszkał w pałacu Hadesa, to Nico był jedyną osobą, która go odwiedzała. * Nico był pierwszym od wielu lat półbogiem, który rozmawiał z Hestią, boginią ogniska domowego. * Annabeth myślała, że Nico się w niej zadurzył. * Nico wolał przebywać ze zmarłymi niż z żywymi. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest AC/DC. * Urodził się o 3.32 rano. * Gdy będąc w Tartarze, spotkał boginię udręki, Achlys, ta powiedziała mu, że jest idealny, bo ma w sobie mnóstwo cierpienia i smutku. * Podczas wspólnej misji Nico zaprzyjaźnił się z Reyna Ramírez-Arellano i trenerem Hedge'm. * Nico ma zombie-szofera (Jules-Albert), którego dostał od ojca. * W Krwi Olimpu zaczął coś czuć do Willa Solace'a. * Kiedy był mały (jeszcze przed tym jak poznał grę Magia i Mit) miał obsesję na punkcie piratów. * W Domu Hadesa jest jedynym znanym herosem, którego boją się jednocześnie Leo, Frank i Jason. * Dostał od Bianki pierścień z czaszką, który obraca, gdy jest zdenerwowany. Taki sam zwyczaj ma Reyna. * Nienawidzi kontaktu fizycznego. * W Krwi Olimpu stwierdził, że załoga Argo II to jego przyjaciele. * W pierwszej książce z serii ''Apollo i boskie próby'' Nico, miał na sobie podkoszulek z The Ramones, za co były bóg dał mu punkt za gust muzyczny. * Meg McCaffrey uważa, że gdy Nico poinformował Apollina o jego aurze śmierci, brzmiało to jak prognoza pogody. * Jego imię Nico nie jest skrótem od żadnego imienia, a jego pełnym imieniem. * Okłamał Chejrona, że gdy siedzi sam przy stoliku Hadesa, to z ziemi rozstępują szkielety i przechadzają się po sali, robiąc nieprzyjemny nastrój. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, aby siedzieć przy stoliku Apolla. Drugim, już szczerym powodem, było zalecenie lekarza od Willa. * Pomimo, że minęło pół roku od bitwy z Gają, Nico nadal mdlał od użycia podróży cieniem. * Jest uznawany za jednego z najpotężniejszych półbogów. Przypisy en:Nico di Angelo es:Nico di Angelo de:Nico di Angelo ru:Нико ди Анджело fr:Nico di Angelo Kategoria:Dzieci Hadesa Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Dawni Antagoniści